Providing mounts for holding, retaining, or securing objects has proven beneficial for many different uses. Some mountable-objects, such as electronic devices (e.g., phones, laptops, tablets, visual-enhancement devices, positioning devices, or the like), or manual-activity-based objects (e.g., cylindrical elements, oars, or the like) are increasingly used in situations where mounting the object to a surface increases the convenience of using the object. For example, mounts may eliminate the need to hold an object, or prop the device up, in order to use the object, thereby allowing a user to use the object more efficiently, or while simultaneously engaging in other activities which may benefit from the use of both hands without the encumberment of holding or propping-up the object. In some instances, mounting an object may increase user safety by enabling use of the object, without the distraction of holding the object.
Track systems enable an object to be held, retained, or secured, while also enabling limited movement of the object along a fixed path, or track. Attaching track systems to a surface provides a way to mount an object to the surface while also allowing flexibility of positioning of the object along portions of the surface along which the track system extends.